


Antipode

by wi1dmoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>依然是我的 ST 主線劇情，我應該說過我的 AOS 基本上都是同一個系列的對吧？<br/>這次的變小……其實本來，是寫給 JO 的，他說想看變小，我就寫了，不過因為這想著想著被我放進了主線劇情，所以，他自然而然地好像也沒那麼輕鬆愉快（慢著，這到底是哪裡出了什麼問題）<br/>但，不是不開心的故事吧我想:)<br/>本篇收錄於衍生小說本《豈曰獨行》</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

「所以……到底有誰能他媽的跟我說明這是怎麼一回事？」被緊急呼叫到傳送室的企業號醫官，在短短時間裡情緒從訝異到緊張到擔憂再到某種逼近崩潰的困惑，他伸出手，指尖重重戳進空氣就像可以依靠這個動作得到一些慰藉，「到、底、是、他、媽、的、怎、麼、了?!」

傳送室裡幾乎每個工作人員都站了起來，或許是出於驚嚇，但也有可能是為了些別的原因──比如那幾位擠在一起切切私語的軍官，McCoy基本上無視了那些，他一個接著一個看過還站在傳送台上的五個人，和傳送到地表前的人數一致、性別也一致，四男一女，至少制服是這樣顯示的，他卡在半空的手沒有收回，事實上在台上終於有人出聲時他甚至畏縮了一下。

「外形上的改變源於某種不可抗力，」低沉穩重的聲音冷靜一如平時，瓦肯軍官率先走下傳送台，他身邊的幾人互相交換幾個無奈或好笑的眼神，也終於跟了下來，動作小心翼翼，或許是因為他們腳上明顯並不合身的軍靴。

「他們」──包括了一個大約13、14歲的孩子，肩上斜揹著的三錄儀歪靠在膝蓋上側；一個16、17歲的少年，一手不時拉扯那件過大的紅色制服，手臂上搭著的黑色軍服褲似乎不是他有些不自在的主因，另一手攢著的那雙軍靴才是；最後是一個一時看不出年紀（但絕對不超過13歲）的女孩，身上過大的星聯軍官制服鬆垮垮地搭在肩上，女孩的手臂上掛著她的制服短裙，腰間繫著一件黃色制服外衣，顯然是為了遮掩光裸的腿，她看起來並不害羞只是有些尷尬，在意識到幾個人看向她的視線時她聳了聳肩，「我13歲的時候還沒長出那雙漂亮長腿，各位，」她說，伸手拍拍自己瘦弱的大腿，讓某些軍官忍不住笑了出來。

「只有我覺得這整件事看起來都很詭異嗎？」傳送室裡原本緊繃的氣氛在笑聲中減緩，McCoy重重噴了口氣，眼角餘光掃過唯一外表看來沒有任何改變的Spock，和他屈起的右手手臂，而後停在那裡，就只是停在那裡，眼睛睜得老大，眨了眨，又眨了眨，再次張口時聲音聽起來飽含痛苦，「不，你別說話。」

「哦得了吧，Bones，你才不是這麼不能接受現實的人，」小小的人影一手環過瓦肯人的頸子摟住他肩，另一手握起拳頭在空中揮舞著小圈，「好啦，Spock，放我下來。」

瓦肯人挑起一邊眉毛，卻沒有任何質疑，他彎腰將原本端坐在他手上的小傢伙平穩送到地面，注意到他身上那件黑色制服襯衣拖了一截在地上，Spock微微皺起眉，在那小小的人往前踏出一步正好踩在衣角內側往前撲倒的瞬間伸手撈住他，「艦長，請容我提醒，你現下的身體高度只有正常狀況的1/2，準確來說，是50.81%，這表示依照慣性行動時造成意外傷害的可能性升高到──」

「喔，對，感謝你告訴我這一點，」翻了個白眼打斷他，小小的人影掛在瓦肯人臂彎中咯咯笑，音調以他的用詞來說有點過於尖銳，「天啊，我剛才是不是笑得像個5歲小孩？」

「反正你平常也總像是只有10歲，唔嗯，5歲？好吧，這是新招，」McCoy眉心攏起一道小小的摺痕，聲音聽起來很平靜，甚至滲進些許笑意，他彎下身平視待在Spock手臂裡的小人，正確來說，是他的艦長──只要無視那個5歲的外表──，只在肩膀繃緊的肌肉上呈現一絲緊張，他總是對James Kirk身上發生的任何事過度緊張，「現在老實說，到底出了什麼事？你們撿到寫著『喝我』的不明飲料還拿來乾杯嗎？」McCoy說，終究還是忍不住伸手拉起拖得長長的襯衣衣角，挽起邊緣後打了個結，現在那件衣服斜斜垂在5歲的Kirk膝蓋邊，看起來可笑又可愛得要命。

「這是外交上的必要措施，」Kirk微微偏著頭，回答時深思的表情放在一張5歲的臉上總有種故作成熟的作派，他或許也想到了這一點，在旁邊真的有人笑出來之前飛快又說，「至少我們下面那些朋友是這樣想的。」

「你是說那些『倒反人』？」

「他們的確有這種別稱沒錯，」Kirk短促一笑，「反正地球人讀不出原本的發音。」

點點頭，McCoy還想再問，卻看見Kirk或許是站得累了，彷彿不自覺地往後一些靠進Spock懷裡，歪倒一邊的頭歇在Spock頸窩，他皺了皺眉，「不管如何，我要你，」他飛快回頭看向被其他人包圍的外遣小隊成員們，用力咳了幾聲吸引他們的注意力，「還有你們，全部到醫療艙報到，」瞥見Kirk突然站直像是試圖反抗的神情，他加重了語氣，「 _馬上_ 。」

「我覺得自己好得很，」Kirk喃喃，卻也不是真的抱怨，「不過的確，這是個需要醫療檢查的狀況。」他說，一步踏前離開Spock環抱的區域，小小的臉上神情轉而嚴肅，「外遣小隊所有成員即刻到醫療艙報到，Mr. Mitchell，既然我們暫時會待在一起，我希望你可以給我和Mr. Spock做一個簡短報告，那應該也可以同時回答Bones的問題。」

Mitchell點點頭，一手直覺去撈身邊的三錄儀，卻在一把抓空時愣了幾秒，那讓Kirk也呆了一下才大笑起來，他看向穿著不合身制服的小隊成員，再低頭看看只套著黑色襯衣的自己，終於意識到為什麼McCoy要把衣服綁得高些，「好吧，我想這打扮真的太糟糕了點，呃，哪位，」他抬頭看向傳送室裡的其他人員，「能暫時放下手上的工作替我們從複製機弄點合身的衣服來？」

幾個女性軍官迫不及待地舉手，看起來對這個任務抱有高度期待，Kirk瞇起眼，「正常的、合身的衣服。」

「放心吧艦長，」其中一人回答，伴著忍不住的笑，「 _正常、合身_ 的衣服。」

「我想了一下，還是制服就好。小尺寸的制服，」Kirk最終這麼說，毫不意外地看到幾張失望的臉孔，而他一點都不覺得同情。他轉身想走，卻意外撞上竟維持單膝跪下的姿勢留在那裡的Spock，他眨眨眼，「呃，Mr. Spock？我想我可以自己，唔……你知道，走過去。」

「憑你這小短腿？」在Spock說些什麼之前搶先說，McCoy突然意識到這次他真的有機會可以落實『把這小子抓起來搖晃』的威脅，忍不住眉開眼笑地伸出手，「做為你的醫官，我一點都不介意幫自己的艦長一把。」

或許是McCoy的笑容實在太不懷好意，Kirk看看他、再看看雖然保持沉默卻也還是沒站起身來自行走開的Spock，他三兩下爬上Spock的胳膊，把自己放在手臂曲起的穩定弧度上，「我想還是讓我們怎麼來怎麼去，你說對吧，Mr. Spock。」

瓦肯人微微瞇起眼，深色的眼底似乎帶著一絲猶豫，但他只是輕輕點了下頭，「此一選擇是可以接受的。」

McCoy看著他，再看看Krik，「報到，你們全部，」他一一確認另外三名成員都乖乖點頭才又轉回，「Spock，當然還有你。」

瓦肯人無聲表示同意，抱著Kirk率先走出傳送室，McCoy伸手扒了下自己的頭髮，情緒在好笑和擔憂間浮動，眼看另外三名成員已經跟上那兩人的腳步，他吁了口氣，還是靜靜跟了上去。


	2. Chapter 2

McCoy是在第三或四次注意到醫療艙裡來來去去的閒雜人等遠多於平常時，才真正意識到一群「回到過去」的同僚──尤其是這其中包含了自己的最高上級──對這些被關在一艘星艦上，除了（企業號異於常態頻繁，但還是不夠多的）突發事件外只能執行固定勤務且少有其他娛樂的人們到底有多大的吸引力。

太多、太多的無聊了，這群人。  
McCoy用兩指捏著鼻樑，他覺得有點頭疼，外遣小隊所有成員的身體讀數都很正常──符合他們各自外表年齡的正常， Colin Mitchell──艦上的科學官之一，大約變回到14歲左右的年紀，換上尺寸合適的藍色科學組制服後的他把三錄儀緊緊攬在胸前，坐在一張病床上，雙腳懸在半空，肩膀垂得低低的；他的左側是身體年齡15歲左右的安全官Dave，或許是由於很早就開始練習武術的關係，他的實際年齡比看起來還小上一些；右側稍遠一點的地方，是另一名科學官Nancy，比起兩個明顯有些不安的男生，她反而是相對自在的一個，手上捧著她的PADD，她一邊記錄著什麼，一邊偶爾轉頭和過來的其他軍官輕聲交談，時不時跳出幾個低低的笑聲。  
而就在這幾人面前，是把小小的頭靠放在Spock頸窩，一手貼著他手臂，伸得長長的腿跨放著，毫不客氣攤坐在Spock大腿上的James Kirk──生理年齡只有5歲的James Kirk。他嚴厲拒絕了和幼童版星艦制服一起送來的全套絨布馴鹿裝，徹底無視那幾名軍官淚眼汪汪的期待，卻在那些人不甘不願地走開後抓起毛絨絨的鹿角帽，「真的？這種東西到底是怎麼從複製機裡被吐出來的？」

「放下那個鬼帽子。」McCoy瞪著他，臉上寫著你敢不照做就給我試看看，「好吧，我大概知道狀況了，我猜。你現在是告訴我，這就是那個什麼，真知儀判斷出來，你最老實誠懇的年紀？」McCoy說，神情在好笑、無奈和煩燥之間變換不定，最終他抹了把臉，長長的嘆息聲音底層有一些他自己也沒發現的憂慮，「我得說你讓我對你的評價提升到了一個嶄新的高度。」

「你知道我是愛你的，」Kirk笑著說完的瞬間定在當場，飛快搧動的眼睫飽含困惑，他在像是也一時有些呆愕的McCoy說出任何字眼之前揮手阻止了他，「我想我們跳過這一句吧。」

「正確來說，是無法以謊言做為手段或武器的狀態，在地球人類身上，『出人意料地』以改變年齡的方式具現。事實上，我認為該種族對誠實的絕對要求相當有趣。」Spock接口，他和Kirk坐在另一張病床上，一手曲成一個往內的凹陷，微妙維持在不會接觸到Kirk，又能即時應付突發狀況的角度，另一手垂放在床上，挺直的背部線條過於僵硬，某個程度上完全忽視了Kirk正坐在懷裡的事實，他看著McCoy，視線不曾挪向Kirk哪怕只有一秒，「該星球聯絡官針對此事的解釋說明，他們所稱的真知儀只會作用在生理狀態上，對智力、知識以及記憶沒有任何影響，而從外遣小隊成員的反應來看，此一陳述應為事實。」

「你們現在是在告訴我，你們去到那個星球，走過那個真知儀，然後就碰！變成現在的樣子了，」McCoy來回看著面前這些人，這真的很詭異，很好笑沒錯，但詭異感依然揮之不去，其他並不算特別熟稔的船員暫且不論，但一個5歲的James Kirk？相較成年的他，5歲的迷你版Kirk有顏色更亮一些的金髮，肉肉的臉頰讓他那種隱含挑釁的微笑變得有些憨直，短而細瘦的手腳離伸展修長還有遙遠的距離，McCoy沒有意識到自己皺起了眉──在他發現Kirk似乎比同齡的孩子要更瘦小一些的時候，他用一個吸氣壓下對此發出任何評斷的衝動，「這是什麼魔法嗎，」他最終這麼說，聽起來像個無奈的抱怨，「也所以你們真的會變回來？完完全全的、和之前一模一樣的變回來？」

「地球人類對於未知科學領域的確經常冠以『魔法』之類代稱，」Spock沉聲說，即使不是故意還是顯得有些苛刻，「我相信倒趾一族所稱的『真知儀』只是一個我們尚且未知的科技，未知，但合乎科學。因此對於醫生的疑問，在缺乏更多理論基礎下我無法給予百分之百肯定的回答，但是對於是否能夠回復原來的年齡，答案原則上是肯定的。」

McCoy瞪著他好一會兒才翻了個白眼，動作有些過於誇張，「是啦，瓦肯人最科學了，」他怪聲怪氣地咂舌，「你們得維持這樣多久？」他說，不可避免地流露一絲憂慮。

「在和倒趾人的會議之後，可以預估這次的任務約需時兩週，我建議以現行的小隊成員做為核心，同時調動科學組成員支援數值分析，可以最大效率維持應有的研究速度，」Spock沉聲回答，終究還是看了Kirk一眼，而他迷你版本的艦長在他懷裡點頭表示同意。「就這麼辦吧。」

「所以我有整整14天得盯著一群流口水的小屁孩，還得給其中一個特別小的擦屁股，」以一種不容置疑的嫌棄態度，McCoy撇撇嘴角，「天啊，我是個醫生，不是幼兒園長！」

「理論上，人類的幼兒時期指的是7歲以下兒童，除了艦長，其餘眾人明顯超出這個範圍。」

「你是真聽不出這就是個抱怨還是裝的？」McCoy瞪著Spock，好一會兒才憤恨地噴了口氣，「你還真是……連一點點都沒改變啊。」

Spock掀起唇，似乎想說些什麼卻又閤上嘴，他短促地點了下頭，「眾所周知，瓦肯人不說謊。」

「是唷，」Kirk輕快地說，他在仰起頭發現自己只能看見Spock的下巴時扁起嘴，「我得說這個身材真的太讓人沮喪了。」

足以殺死一群牛的視線掃向Kirk，「別說得好像你本來有個多棒的身材一樣。」

「我有全艦最棒的屁股，或許也是全星聯最棒的。」Kirk毫不猶豫地說，旁邊似乎傳出幾個細碎的同意聲，McCoy完全不想轉頭確認到底來自哪些人，他白了Kirk一眼，這次倒是全然的讚嘆，「這種話你竟然是真心這麼說，現在我知道老實誠懇和不知羞恥之間的差別了。」

「無論如何，」Spock說，每一個脫口而出的音節都像一個句點，「在和倒趾人的合作期間，讓受信任的成員們維持現狀參與行動，應是讓這個計畫最能順利進行的方式。」

「嗯，順利進行，合作計畫結束之後我們就可以再『碰！』地變回原來的樣子，Bones你少擔點心，沒事的。」Kirk點著頭，一邊打了個呵欠，他疑惑地皺起眉，「我有這麼累嗎？」

「因為現在是好寶寶該上床睡覺的時間，」McCoy嚴肅地回答，「你們幾個的生理年齡就是倒退回到那個年紀，」他看看一臉無辜的另外三名成員，「你們3個也是，雖然值班時間還沒結束，但企業號不用童工是有原因的，我們得討論一下你們的工作時間。」

「呃，我覺得精神很好，和我是30歲的時候沒有太大差別，」Dave率先舉起手，「老實說，我甚至覺得精力旺盛，而且我餓了，是那種可以吞下一頭牛的餓。」就像是配合他的說法，他的肚子發出一陣咕嚕，他不好意思地咧開嘴笑著，一邊抓了抓頭，「抱歉。」

「啊，你說了！我……對不起，我知道現在還是值班時間，但是……」依然緊緊攬著他的三錄儀，Mitchell在Dave提起這個話題之後像是終於鬆了口氣，「我也餓了。」

McCoy先是瞪著他們倆好一會兒才猛地噴了口氣，「這就是為什麼一艘星艦基本上也不用青少年！」

「別這麼兇嘛，你也知道他們的身體回到少年時期了，還有，我們有Chekov，所以也不是真的不用青少年，我們只是只用最優秀的那些。」Kirk笑著打斷他的咆哮，「Mr. Spock，我想放大家都去吃點東西，應該不至於違反什麼規定吧？」

Spock很輕很輕地挑起眉，點頭的方式卻很堅定，「這屬於艦長的職權範圍。」

「很好。但我不太希望你們用這種樣子在艦上走動，」Kirk先是笑了笑才又接著說，他逐一看過面前的船員，眼裡淘氣的光芒帶著暖意，「成為注目焦點的感覺有時不是太好。如果你們希望，這兩週可以留宿醫療艙，原有的值班排程暫停，專心和倒趾人合作的生物研究；Bones，給他們個清靜的獨立空間，就這段時間。有問題嗎？」

「要是平時，我會說醫療艙又不是旅館，」McCoy神色不善地嘟嚷，完全是他慣常表現關懷的樣子，他伸出姆指往某個方向歪了歪，「考慮到這次情況特殊，想留下來的，可以待在隔離病床那邊。」

Mitchell看看距離醫療艙有幾步距離的獨立空間，有些小心翼翼地說，「我想待在這。」

Kirk點頭同意，另兩人則表示想要回自己的艙房。Dave謹慎地詢問能不能只在不加入研究工作的時候過來但不留宿，McCoy同樣沒有反對意見，他看見Kirk又打了個呵欠，在好笑之前也有些無奈，「你呢？」

「我永遠是注目焦點，無所謂，」Kirk毫不在意地聳肩，他掩著嘴遮住又一個呵欠，一邊試圖從Spock身上往下滑，「嘿，別捉住我。」

只用一手就把Kirk撈在臂彎裡，Spock甚至沒有掩藏他下顎線條的緊繃，「以艦長現在的狀態，我認為讓您單獨行動是不合宜的。」

「拜託，Spock，我在企業號上，」Kirk的神情語氣都在明白表示這就是他的42，「沒有任何一個地方比她更安全。」

「對成年的你當然如此，可對一個5歲的小寶寶？」McCoy發出一個嗤笑，雖然在他依然有些憂慮的眼神幫助下這只是個失敗的諷刺，「你該吃點東西，然後上床睡覺。」

「你們真該想想自己都在說些什麼，我不真的只有5歲！」癟著嘴抱怨，Kirk完全沒有意識到自己的臉頰在憤怒下漲成粉紅色，他伸手拍打Spock的手臂，動作很輕，卻讓抱著他的瓦肯人畏縮了一下，「放我下來。」

那是個命令而Spock選擇服從，拒絕承認從Kirk手掌傳來的細微敵意對自己造成任何困擾，他在扶著Kirk穩穩站立地面後才鬆開手，卻緊跟著站起，平貼在腿邊的手臂挺得過份筆直，「艦長。」

「怎麼？」

「做為你的大副，」Spock看見Kirk把手臂抱在胸前，身體重心隨著他微微偏頭的動作歪向右側，嘴唇抿得緊緊的，他不禁心想成年版的Kirk會在什麼情況下這麼明顯地表現出自己的不愉快，才發現那在記憶中並不多見，就算有，也不是以這樣的方式，「我有責任幫助艦長順利執行勤務，」他說，對Kirk滿是質疑的「嗯？」毫不退縮。

「生理年齡必定對執行能力造成影響，以人類兒童5歲的身體發展考量，現在艦長的體能與正常狀態相比約下降56.3721%，我認為接受必要的協助是合乎邏輯的選擇。」

Kirk愣了幾秒，「56.3721……%？」

「是的。」

「……」Kirk盯著瓦肯人一小會兒，笑容在那張粉粉軟軟的臉頰上出現得如此迅速，就像是從哪個不知名的空間平白跳出來的不明存在，「我就不問這個數據到底是怎麼計算出來的了，」他說，放下了原本抱在胸口的手臂，更甚者，他往前踩了一步，對Spock張開手──後者還有一部份處於對那個暖融融的笑臉措手不及的困境裡導致反應有些遲鈍，「餐廳，然後艦橋，」他說，與其說是對部屬下令的艦長，根本像是指使鄰家大哥哥的被寵壞小孩。

「餐廳，」下意識地重覆，Spock是在真的伸手抱起他的艦長時才發現這更接近反射動作，「然後艦橋。」

小小的Kirk在他胳膊上咯咯直笑又突然停住，「Shit，我5歲的時候是這德性？」

「看來是，」McCoy說，忍耐著沒有伸手去戳那個肉肉的臉頰，「Jimmy baby。」

「你敢再這樣叫我一次，」對醫官揮舞小小的拳頭，Kirk語帶威脅，「盡管試試。」

毫不客氣地無視他，McCoy轉向Spock，「給他弄點青菜，越多越好。」

「Bones！」

「或給他瓦肯全餐，你知道的，同一個意思。」

「了解，」Spock點頭。

「嘿！」

「尊重醫生的健康建議是合理的。」Spock的嘴角抽動了一下，如果不是Kirk距離他足夠近，或許根本不會發現那足以構成一個很淡很淡的笑，Kirk跟著咧開嘴，遠比Spock歡快得多，「Yeah，還好我是個5歲小鬼，我最不需要在意的就是合理性。」

Spock點點頭，看來冷靜得過份，「很高興看到你在這個情況下依然正常運作，艦長，」他這麼說，對Kirk把手環到肩上的動作眼也沒眨一下。

「這是我的才能，Spock，才能。現在走囉～」Kirk沖著門做出一個衝鋒的動作，又在注意到旁邊眾人投來的目光時卡在半空，「身體反應，」他做了個可愛的鬼臉，似乎有哪裡傳來被壓低的尖叫，但他不太在意，事實上，除了猛翻白眼的McCoy，沒有人在意，「就……走吧。」

「這絕對會是個災難，」瞪著那兩人離開的背影，McCoy抹了把臉，「災難，災難，災難。我到底為什麼要待在這個地方？」他撿起滿是數據的PADD翻看Kirk的檢測讀數，再次確定沒有什麼不正常的地方後把它扔回病床上，轉身抓起通訊器，「Scotty？你在忙嗎？」

『正常程度的忙，幹嘛？』

「我需要個正常人陪我說點什麼，」他刻意頓了一下，「Sulu在值班，你知道的。」

『我去你的！』從通訊器裡傳出的聲音尖銳又憤慨，但McCoy知道他在笑，眼睛瞇成一條線的那種笑，『雖然這排序沒什麼不對，但我要你知道我因此受到了傷害，心靈上。』

「是啊，心靈上。我可以帶點好東西補償你，如何？」

『這樣，』Scotty聽起來很慎重，帶著點對年輕工程師說話的權威感，『你怎麼還沒出現在輪機室門口？』


	3. Chapter 3

「Uhura？」

黑髮的通訊官抬起頭，看見Carol Marcus隔著幾張桌子對她微笑，她微微舉起手打了招呼，就看Marcus輕快走來，手上捧著一個比一般尺寸大些的馬克杯，Uhura挑起眉，「咖啡？」

「熱牛奶，雙倍可可，」Marcus吐了吐舌頭對她晃晃杯子，視線掃過Uhura面前的一盤沙拉，「這是宵夜還是晚餐？」

「宵夜兼晚餐，」Uhura眨眨眼，「我加入了每週素食俱樂部，每個星期至少有一天吃素，對健康不錯，至少他們是這麼說的。」

「醫官聽到這個俱樂部一定會很開心，接下來就會高高興興逼艦長參加。」

「我猜他不會放棄親自逼艦長吃青菜的機會的，」故作正經地糾正，Uhura這麼說，換來一陣吃吃笑，Marcus半真半假地抹去眼角不見得真的存在的眼淚，「說起我們的迷你版艦長，他還好嗎？」

Uhura愣了愣，「妳也聽說了？」

「全艦都在傳。妳知道他們一回到船上我就收到偷拍照片了？」Marcus看起來很嚴肅，只有眼角邊緣的那些細小紋路出賣了她，「可愛透頂。」

「他聽到一定會生氣的，」故意小小聲地，Uhura就像是在分享一個有趣的秘密般說，「不過……做為一個被變回5歲孩子的成年人，他的適應力真是嚇人的好。妳知道他之前是讓Spock抱進走進艦橋的嗎？」

Marcus輕輕點頭，「照片，」她悄聲說，幾乎只有嘴唇在動，「到．處．都．是。」

Uhura差點沒因為這句話真的笑出聲來，「看來生氣的會變成兩個人。」

「Spock會在意這個？」

「唔，」Uhura思索了幾秒，「他不會因為被偷拍這種照片生氣，但他可能會因為這些照片四處流傳然後被某些人，比如Dr. McCoy，或Dr. McCoy拿來當成取笑他的素材，而他又無法針對這件事做出『合邏輯』的反駁而不開心。」她用雙手在說到『合邏輯』幾個字時做出雙引號，「有時候我覺得瓦肯人真的很好懂。」

Marcus噗哧一下笑了，「這是妳喜歡他的原因？」

「我喜歡他相對好懂的這些時候，」意外正經地回答了這個問題，Uhura低聲說，「但他並不是什麼時候都像這樣。」

「唔，」Marcus想著這是否是個談論這話題的好時機，在看見Uhura似乎不自覺落寞的眼神時還是開口，「妳們是不是……出了什麼問題？」

Uhura愣了下，「怎麼這麼說？」

「就是……怪怪的，」Marcus一攤手，「我得先說，我其實沒覺得我們有熟到可以討論這麼……私人的問題的程度，也不想讓妳覺得我在八卦什麼，不過，」她的聲音裡帶著某種謹慎的真摯，就像她並不確定對方是不是需要這個但她準備好付出某些信任，「我經常在想Jim為什麼會說希望我們成為一個大家庭，我在停航的前半年一直覺得他是說笑的，那種增進同伴情誼的精神喊話一類，一直到他真的把大家都找回來，我才慢慢覺得這好像也是件不錯的事，對一個已經沒有家人的人來說，」她看著Uhura，搖搖頭微笑起來，「別擔心，我花了很多時間不去想那件事，待在企業號上……有你們在的企業號上，對我的幫助很大，至少我越來越不容易半夜尖叫著醒來，是，現在還是會，但次數少多了。」

「Carol……」Uhura猶豫了一小會兒才伸出手，很輕很輕地按了下Marcus的手背。她一直沒有特別去想Marcus為什麼會答應Kirk再轉調回企業號，雖然她可以隱約感覺到對Marcus來說企業號加上這群人不是美好的回憶，但畢竟她和其他人一樣，在Kirk興高采烈地宣佈他「拿回她了」的時候回來了，而光是這件事本身就應該代表了些什麼，「我沒有想過……」

「嘿、嘿，」Marcus笑著搖搖頭，眼神溫暖，「我說起這個不是要讓妳傷感的，我只是覺得，或許我們不是一般定義的朋友，但經過這麼多事，大概也不只是一般的同事。我很喜歡和現在船上這些人──Jim帶領的這些人一起累積新的回憶的感覺，做為將來回憶中的一部份，我希望快樂的部份多一點，我想是因為……」她停頓了一下，像是在那幾秒間想起了什麼，「記得上次我們在VNtroixa的時候嗎？妳和Jim離開之後，我和Mey聊了很久。」

Uhura跟著想起那個纖細的女孩，VNtroixa這一個世代極少數的一群人之一，她點點頭。

「只是些閒聊，但她說了一件事讓我印象很深很深，她說，Ngoc一定會先她而去，她不害怕也不傷心，因為她和Ngoc在一起時的回憶大多都是快樂的，而這些不會因為她們分開而改變。她那時笑得很開心，我在想，如果在這個五年的任務結束之後，我也可以用那種表情回憶現在的我們，該有多好。」

仔細思考著Marcus所說的，Uhura略有同感地嘆了口氣，「如果可以這樣我也會覺得很好……」

「所以，妳和Spock到底怎麼了？我沒覺得妳們在吵架……」她偏著頭，確認Uhura並不抗拒這個話題才又說了下去，「只是妳們之間的……互動好像變得很刻意，之前明明不是這樣，應該說，是從我們離開VNtroixa之後開始的，一種格格不入的樣子，做為情人，好像太過客氣了一些。」

「我們……」Uhura思索著如何開口，或者說，她在想怎麼解釋那種這個人好像不是她以為自己認識的那個人的感覺，她隔了好一會兒才又嘆了口氣，「妳知道瓦肯的精神連結嗎？」

「唔……聽說過，但瓦肯是個神秘的種族，我也只是知道一點點，好像是可以透過精神連結把兩個人的精神、感知等等互相傳遞給對方，就像某種ESP？」

「那也算是一種解讀……我做了不少研究但還是一知半解，那一次……就是Jim嚴重過敏，找不出原因的那次，」她謹慎思考要說到什麼程度才足夠表達，又同時不損及他們兩人的隱私，「Spock做了些事幫助他減輕痛苦，我不確定那是不是某種連結，可是……」Uhura猶豫許久才嘆了口氣，「我沒想過他會為Jim這麼做，這麼理所當然，我想他們是……朋友，雖然Spock不承認，我想他可能自己都沒發現，但他就算搬出一堆規範章程，卻其實很少真的阻止Jim去做些什麼突發奇想的事，有時候我甚至覺得──」

「覺得Spock其實也很開心？」

Uhura迅速看了Marcus一眼才點點頭，「我不太會形容，可是在那些時候，我總覺得Spock特別不像個瓦肯人。」

「我以為妳喜歡他比較像個地球人。」

那不是個問句，Uhura呆了一小會兒才點頭，「是，但……」不像個瓦肯人並不等於他就像個地球人，至少在那些時候不是。視線落在桌面邊緣，Uhura眼前突然浮現那個年長的瓦肯人凝視自己時的臉，冷靜自持，自控在他身上宛如本能，但她卻因為足夠熟悉「那個人」而能從中看見一分溫柔的喜愛之情，就像是Spock──年輕的這一個──的神情但又完全不同。那是一張奇特的、屬於瓦肯人又不是瓦肯人的臉，她知道自己喜歡能夠露出那種表情的Spock，但也就是因為如此，她才更有什麼她還搞不清楚的事情出了錯的奇特感受，「我現在也不……確定了。」

微微偏頭看著她，Marcus沒有說話，只是默默走到複製機邊又做了杯熱可可，溫熱的杯子放在Uhura手邊時把陷入沉思的她嚇了一跳，聞到巧克力軟熱的甜香時她不禁噗哧一笑，她拿起杯子喝了一大口，「我到底為什麼晚餐要吃沙拉。」

「這就是妳待在一艘星艦上的壞處，妳的同事隨時可以用食物攻擊妳而妳無處可逃。」

故意露出一臉壞笑，Marcus有意識地略過了前一個話題，Uhura微微一愣之後才發現她或許是想讓自己別再多想，她眨眨眼，「如果我們說起『為什麼會想到星艦上工作』，話題就太像大學迎新會了。」

「哈哈哈，為什麼會想到星艦上工作嗎？」Marcus忍不住笑出聲，停下來時神情卻像多了些懷念和某種決然，「我13歲那年生日，我爸第一次帶我到他當時服役的星艦，他不喜歡那樣的，把家人帶到工作場所，可是那天他帶我去了。那是艘有點年紀的船艦，正在地球上維修。我那時太過興奮了，穿越停機坪的時候被一灘不知道什麼東西搞髒我的新裙子，別說換，那時根本想洗都沒辦法。面對一直哭的我，我爸他，」Marcus盯著手上的杯子，沉默了好久好久，Uhura只是安靜看著她，一聲也沒有催促。

「我爸他脫了自己的制服外衣綁在我腰上，說這樣就看不見髒了。那一整天我就這樣跟在他旁邊跑來跑去，也是在那一天，我決定總有一天我也要在某艘星艦上工作，我也要穿上星艦制服，和我爸一……」她終究沒有說完，而Uhura只是默默握緊她的手，對她很輕很輕地點點頭。

「謝謝妳陪我說話，」Marcus推開椅子，在站起身前露出微笑，「和Spock、或者，」她像是突發奇想，「和Jim談談如何？我有時覺得他其實意外地瞭解我們，只是他老是用些很像玩笑的鬼扯扯開話題，裝得很不正經似的。」

Uhura睜大眼抬頭看她，表情與其說是驚訝不如說是不可思議，「我，和Jim談Spock？」

「趁他現在不會說謊，妳不覺得是個好機會嗎？」

「雖然是這麼說沒錯……」

「我都好想趁機去問他有沒有偷偷喜歡上誰，或是妳和Spock之間他到底想追哪一個之類的。」

「Carol！」

「妳們三個每次在一起看起來都很好玩吶，」Marcus吃吃笑著，這次真的站了起來，順手拿起她的馬克杯，「我倒不太在意三人──」因為Uhura的瞪視真的閉上嘴，「好，我回去睡覺了。」

「我再也不相信妳說的不八卦了，」微微噘起嘴，Uhura注視Marcus帶著她的特大號杯子輕快轉身，空氣中還留下一絲巧克力的香氣，她想著現在的時間，和Marcus若無其事說著「半夜尖叫著醒來」那瞬間像被抽空表情的臉，突然想起今天船員們瘋傳的照片中，有好幾張是13歲的Nancy腰間綁著一件黃色的制服外衣，看來青澀又感覺有趣般笑著的樣子。  
「Ca──」Uhura猛地站了起來，一把拎起她的餐盤跑向聽到聲音停下步伐，回頭疑惑地看向她的Marcus，「怎麼了？」

「我吃飽了，可以陪我散個步嗎？就……艦上隨便走走，如果妳還不想睡的話。」

Marcus沒想到Uhura會這麼說，她呆看著她一小會兒之後才慢慢點了點頭，輕輕笑了起來，「嗯，也好。我喝了一大杯巧克力牛奶，非常需要運動。」

「那就走吧，」也笑了起來，Uhura和她一起將餐具放回回收槽，兩人併肩走出餐廳，「Scotty好像知道一個偷偷藏起來的觀景窗，我們去逼問他叫他招出來。」

「現在？他今晚要是沒值班的話該睡了吧？」

「面對女士的詢問，24小時待命是紳士的義務！」

「天啊，我真沒想到妳會說這種話，」Marcus小小聲笑嘆，一面掏出通訊器，「那就只好對不起Mr. Scott了。」

「我真沒想到妳完全不阻止我，」Uhura二話不說接過通訊器按下開關，在彼端傳來一個含糊睏倦的『幹嘛？』時和Marcus相視爆出一串笑，「嘿，Scotty，是我，Uhura。」

「和Marcus。」

Uhura笑睨她一眼，無視Scotty茫然的『啊？』，語氣歡快，「和Marcus。」


	4. Chapter 4

「好可愛！」  
「真的是5歲，等等，他真的有5歲嗎？好小、好……好好揉的樣子！」  
「好想咬一口啊你看看那圓呼呼的臉！」  
「艦、艦長，您能不能往這裡笑一下？」

Kirk深呼吸了幾次，衝著對他說話的船員丟去個「你們夠囉」的乾巴巴笑臉，用了最大努力克制自己不要尖叫、大笑，或放聲大哭。而那好困難，更精確來說，當每次有人用那種滿是慈愛、彷彿他是隻走失小狗的眼神盯著他，還不忘帶上想把他一把抓來揉頭摸臉在他身上任何地方猛蹭的傻不拉嘰笑容時，都會讓「經過」這件本應單純無比的事變得更加困難。  
這是三天來他經過每條走道、每個艙室總會發生幾次的事，細碎、壓抑的尖叫（算是好的那種），低調的閃光燈，時不時有幾個軍官衝到他眼前，彎下腰或直接蹲下，露出或許亢奮或許小心翼翼的笑，總是笑容，和好奇觀察的表情。要求合照是最多的，也有些想和他握握手，甚至有幾個只是對他猛笑，結結巴巴地打了招呼又轉身跑開。  
他預想過這些，成為短暫的娛樂／注目焦點，那沒什麼，做為James Kirk，這是生活的一部份，他完全沒有預料到的，是成年人和幼童身體比例的巨大落差，以及隨之而來的壓迫感。身高的改變代表了視野的改變，原本他的視線高度足以輕鬆平視大多數船員的眼睛，即使有高度上的差異也不至於讓他需要高高仰起頭才能看到某人的下巴，現在他總是先看見人們的腰、大腿、身體，而不是臉孔，當一個成年人出其不意地突然衝到他面前，即使帶著再多的善意和微笑，那些巨大的差異還是先讓一個5歲的身體感覺受到威脅。  
Kirk可以應付這些，他知道自己可以，但他依然在每次有人毫無預警地對他彎下身湊到面前說話的同時有股衝動想要尖叫、逃走，或乾脆尖叫著逃走。

「艦長，請問可以跟我合照嗎？」  
「我也要我也要──你怎麼可以搶先說！」  
「艦長我可以抱你一下嗎？」  
「啊！你怎麼敢說出來！我也──」

Uhura在走廊找到Kirk時，看到的就是這樣的景象：一群或許尖聲或過度刻意柔和說話的船員，或彎身或半蹲著，一個擠著一個堆出一道人牆，她越過那些錯落的人群看見那個小小的、金色的身影，她有點不想這麼說，但那頭亮金色的髮絲搭配上那身黃色制服，莫名讓他看起來彷彿散發著柔柔軟軟的光，那大概是這些船員們愛追著他跑還不斷偷拍他的最大原因，想起這幾天在船員們的私人帳號裡瘋傳的那些可愛照片，她又是好氣又是好笑地嘆息。

「你們到底在做什麼？」她試圖穿越人群，這才看見被眾人包圍的Kirk其實和那些船員之間有一小段刻意保持的距離，他沒有靠向其中任何一個人，右手抓著自己左肘上方一些的位置，肩膀和微微後縮的下顎肌肉繃得緊緊的，的確在笑，但不像他在艦橋或平常會在船上露出的那種輕鬆、自信的笑，而更接近他有時站出去面對媒體和不受信任的長官時才會出現的，帶有某種責任感、應對式的淺笑。Uhura不禁皺起眉，她用力咳了兩聲，刻意放大音量，「艦長。」

「Uhura？」Kirk抬起頭，或許全無自覺卻已經向她跨出一步，「妳在找我嗎？」

「當然。我以為你早在10分鐘前就該抵達艦橋了。」刻意以含帶不滿的眼神瞪著他，那讓Kirk立刻配合地舉起手，「抱歉，我的錯。」

「抱歉，長官！是我們拖住艦長的。」  
「真的真的很對不起！」  
「都是我們害的！」

眾人七嘴八舌地說著，幾乎要把Kirk又圈回他們的小小包圍圈中，Kirk連忙走到Uhura身側，若無其事地向那些莫名長出濃烈保護慾的船員們揮揮手，「好了，女士先生們，工作，工作。」

「是，長官。」  
「我們很抱歉，呃、就是……真的很對不起。」

「沒事的，回去工作吧。」Kirk和Uhura一起目送那些船員小跑步離開，他沒有轉向，只是輕輕吁了口氣，「謝啦。」

「你真的不該單獨行動，Jim。」她壓低的聲音裡寫著不讚同，Kirk可以清楚辨識出那些沒有說出口的擔憂和一點點責難，他並不真的感覺害怕但還是畏縮了一下，「我只是外表看起來像是5歲，」他說，聽起來有些過於刻意。

「生理年齡5歲，McCoy說的，」她低頭試圖瞪他，卻只能看見他頭頂小小的髮漩，她在繼續生氣和忍不住想笑之間掙扎了一小會兒，「光是適應這個就夠你受的了。」有一大半是故意，也有一小部份是因為、好吧，她就是想要這麼做，她伸手摸摸Kirk的頭，毫不意外地被一隻小手推開，「上尉，這有點多了。」

「我可是能用一隻手就把你拎起來甩的，絕不誇張，」她無視他威脅似的瞪視，「你想要被我抱著走進艦橋嗎？」

「妳別碰我，我說真的，」Kirk往後猛退一大步又突然定住，像是連他自己都沒想到自己會這麼做，「呃、我不是──」他有些慌亂地舉起手又放下，最終他沮喪地抹了把臉，「我不是那個意思。」

意外地，Uhura對他搖搖頭，神色自然，「我有個大家族，」她說，「和小孩子在一起的時候，永遠別忘記他們就是比你小一大截，而對所有人來說，面對巨人都很恐怖，」她眨眨一隻眼睛，纖細的手指憑空比劃了一下，「我當然是說身體尺寸。」

Kirk盯著她的微笑好一會兒，才慢慢鬆了口氣，「小孩子真是麻煩。」

「這句話被你說得好有說服力。」

「我想我還是別回應這個吧，」Kirk癟著嘴轉換話題，「艦橋需要我？」

「不算是，是我需要你處理一些文件。」

「哦？」他故意挑起眉，「我以為在走廊上追逐、崩潰痛哭和尖叫『艦長！我需要你馬上處理這些文件！』是Rand的工作。」

「現在也還是她的工作，」Uhura看著他，眼神溫暖，帶著一點好笑，她維持著一如平時的姿勢，只有視線稍微往下調降到Kirk的高度，「只是，你知道，你現在的動向是全艦關注的焦點。」

「是啊是啊，我應該下令全面回收那些偷拍我的照片然後把這些業餘狗仔送去清理甲板寄生蟲，」Kirk才翻了個白眼又突然頓住，Uhura才不會只因為幾份文書工作離開艦橋，「Spock不在那裡，對吧。」

那不是個問句，而Uhura幾乎在下一秒就笑了出來，她老實承認，「他在生物研究室。」

「你們就不能，」Kirk思考著自己應該謹慎遣詞的程度，溜出嘴邊的言詞卻把他自己也嚇了一跳，「不這樣黏在一起工作？」  
他在看見Uhura的神情那瞬間就知道自己說錯話了，可是這真有點不受控制，他不能確定是不是自己早就有這種想法、從他第一次看見這兩人在一起的樣子時就悄悄在心裡留下了這個印象，當然這也就是個印象而已，因為他們從未因為私人因素影響專業程度。只是或許那次在往克林貢中立區途中的爭吵多少留下了些什麼，也就是那些難以定義的東西讓Kirk總不由自主地覺得自己和他們兩人同時共有一段關係，做為同事、或許是朋友之外，某種難以言喻的關係，也不是說那感覺不好，但依然很奇怪，奇怪得要死，就像他以一種不能被公開討論的方式卡在這兩人之間，就像他們是一個和諧又詭異的三人組合，而天知道他根本沒和他們兩個或其中任何一個睡過！也不是說他真的想要（或完全不想要），只是那感覺真有點不對勁。  
「抱歉，我不該這麼說，」他最終這麼說，帶著一些小心翼翼，但極其真誠，「只是妳知道的，一旦妳順著他，就會讓我覺得要甩掉他和他那些章程守則的機會又變小了一些。」

「……我沒替他監管你，我只是同意他說的『應該避免艦長單獨行動』。」不帶辯駁意味地說，她沉默一小會兒才輕輕嘆了口氣，倒不像是生氣的樣子，她看看空無一人的走廊，想起Marcus的建議，「可以陪我走走嗎？」

「當然，」Kirk先點了頭才想到那大概不會是個自己喜歡的話題，他看著她彷彿籠上淡淡憂愁的眉眼，率先邁開步伐，「嘿，妳和Spock怎麼了？」

「怎麼大家都這麼問，」她苦笑起來，卻對Kirk不顯得過分關心的說話方式心存感激，「我想我們每次吵架你大概也都知道了，我不太……」她頓了下，「我知道這樣不好，可是我對他生氣的時候真的很難忍住什麼都不表現出來。」

「那很正常，真的，完全正常。絕大多數認識他的人應該都有個克制不對他大發脾氣的保護機制，」Kirk在心臟的位置比劃了幾下，「對心理有好處。」

Uhura差一點點就要笑出聲來，但她忍住了，她只是對Kirk眨眨眼，「我們的好醫官就沒有。」

「因為Bones的預設模式就是大發脾氣，隨時隨地，大發脾氣就是他的保護機制，」一邊說著，Kirk在想起McCoy的怒吼時畏縮了下，他小心地拉回話題，「我最近沒發現你們在吵架，我是說，妳們那種只有妳在吵、他每個字都有仔細聽但完全不知道妳在氣什麼的吵法。」

「如果是那種，的確沒有，」她聳聳肩，「但其實從某方面來說，我想我們或許沒有真正合好，也可能我從來就不真的知道我們怎樣算是吵架，又怎樣算是合好。」Uhura的聲音顯得很慎重，就像她試圖描述一件讓她煩憂已久的事情而她完全不確定自己正在說什麼，「我一直以為我喜歡他更像個地球人，」她看見Kik微微歪著頭看她，點頭的方式就像他對此早有所覺，突然皺起眉，「很明顯嗎？Carol也這麼說。」

「嗯？」Kirk愣了幾秒，他用一隻手指搔搔臉頰，「不如說，他如果一直是瓦肯冷血機器的樣子，」他邊說邊做了個可愛的鬼臉，又在意識到自己居然用了McCoy的說法時皺起眉，「我不是那個意思。只是我其實很難想像那個老把『被情緒影響行為是不合邏輯的』這句話掛在嘴上的人會和人交往，呃，我可以問問妳們是怎麼開始──當我沒說。」他在Uhura微瞇起眼的注視下撇了撇嘴，「他在妳面前的確比較不像大家認定的瓦肯人，因為是在妳面前，那大概是種為了妳而有的反應，至少我是這樣想的，而那些反應是比較像地球人沒錯。」

「也就是……像，」Uhura嘆了口氣，沒有刻意掩飾聲音底層那一絲混雜了困惑的疲倦，「我本來以為他可以……怎麼說呢……用地球人的方式表現感情，有些時候他真的會，可是也有很多時候，我會覺得那些表現是他為了讓我開心、或安心，我也不曉得……」

她的聲音低了下來，Kirk沒有多加追問，只是和Uhura一起慢吞吞踅過走廊，他在經過某條通道時突然停下，對也停下腳步的Uhura咧開一個惡作劇似的笑，「有個很有趣的地方，要不要上去看看？」

「嗯？」Uhura挑起眉，看著她的艦長領頭拐進窄小的通道，毫不猶豫地打開一個維修板，「這裡，拆開它。」他說，聽起來有點過於歡快，而她眨了眨眼，然後照做了。

「我最喜歡J氏管了，」Kirk邊說邊爬進那個維修通道，不忘回頭，「來不來？」

「……」默默跟著爬了上去，並不是很遠的距離，所以當她發現自己和Kirk最終竟在一片漫無邊際的星空下冒出頭來時著實大吃一驚。Uhura仰頭看著那幾乎不受遮擋的宇宙，好一陣子才不由得喘了口氣，「我不知道……有這種地方？」

聽出她語氣中的疑惑，Kirk咧開嘴笑了，「下面是貨物甲板，這個弧形過渡段的位置靠近指示燈，在航行中的某些時段就成了超完美景觀窗，」他得意地說，不知從哪裡拖出一塊小毯子舖好，他屈起右手放在胸前微微傾身，同時對Uhura平伸出左手，「女士？」

忍不住笑了，她輕巧地還了個曲膝禮，讓小小的Kirk牽起她的手領她坐好，Uhura在Kirk把毯子一角蓋在她膝上那瞬間突然想起了Nancy腰上那件黃色的制服外衣，Kirk是當時小隊成員中唯一穿著黃色外衣的人，她不知道自己為何一直沒把那件外衣和他連結在一起，在這一刻卻知道她再也不會忘記。她看著Kirk在身邊坐下，仰頭望向那片遼闊的星空，她低聲說：「你真的很愛她。」

沒有轉頭，Kirk只用指尖敲敲身邊的J氏管，「她可是我的銀女士。」

「是啊，她是。」那不只是個單純的同意，Kirk為此短促地笑了下，和她一起沉默下來，隔了不知多久，Uhura才輕輕開口，「我見到他了，Spock，」微微一頓，她知道Kirk很清楚她說的是誰，卻還是強調：「不是我們的那個。」

有那麼一個分秒，Kirk思索著為什麼Uhura用的是「我們」卻對此不置一詞，他歪著頭看她，「哦？」

「在五年任務之前，Spock從新瓦肯回來的時候。我去接他，那一位……和他一起。所以，就見到了。」

Kirk幾乎是在Uhura說起的同時就想起了那個人，來自另一個宇宙的、年長的那位，他花了一小段──或許過於多了的──時間去處理在胸口湧現的複雜情緒，那些痛楚悲傷寧靜和深不見底的思念，他依然無法將那些被他遺留在或許是靈魂裡的痕跡和自己的感情清楚分離，更糟（也可能更好）的是，隨著時間推進，他和Spock──年輕的那位──之間的關係無疑向著更友善更親密的方向轉變，而這也更讓Kirk難以區分這些感情中是不是也有一部份屬於他們的Spock，如果是，又有多少。  
他半閉上眼把莫名想哭想尖叫想抱著自己縮成一團的衝動硬往下壓，在那短暫的時間裡再一次深刻感覺到一個幼小的身體能夠多麼不受控制，「我恨精神連結，」他很輕很輕地脫口而出，把自己也嚇了一跳。

「什麼？」Uhrua轉頭時只看見Kirk咬著舌尖，表情困惑而沮喪，「你說什麼？」

Kirk眨著眼，停了一小會兒才又開口，聲音裡帶有一種小心翼翼包裹起來的艱難，「我是說，他非常……獨特。」

即使發現了Kirk的掙扎，Uhura也沒有對此做出任何反應，她只是靜靜表達同意，「非常。我從來沒有看過……這麼不像一個瓦肯人卻又無疑是個瓦肯人的人，我想……」她停頓了一下，微微往後縮起肩膀，聲音卻很堅定，「我喜歡那樣的Spock。」

「喜歡？我愛死他了，他會作弊，」Kirk飛快一笑，毫不意外地感覺到胃部緊縮但他無視了那個，「什麼時候我們的Spock也能這樣。」

Uhura思索著Kirk音調中全無自覺的理所當然，就好像他完全相信Spock、我們的Spock終有一天也可以成為那樣，她想像著一個既是瓦肯人也是地球人的Spock，在浮起微笑的同時莫名有點想哭，「我們的Spock……」她喃喃，竟無法確定那份悲傷從何而來。

兩人就這樣安靜坐了好一會兒，Uhura是在一張臉從維修通道探了出來時才驚覺時間可能真的已經過了許久，她眨著眼確認面前真的就是那個人，「Spock？」

一時沒有答話，年輕的瓦肯軍官仰頭注視頂上大片延展而去的深空景色，似乎也受到了某種震懾，「我沒想過……」他低聲說，微沉的嗓音裡還留有一絲驚奇，但轉頭看向Uhura時神色已一如平時，「上尉。」

「你怎麼知道我們在這？」

「生物搜索，」他回答，聽起來就像他本來就該用這種方式追蹤他的艦長，「艦上只有1個年齡低於10歲的人類。」

「聽起來Jim真好找，」她聳聳肩，視線越過Spock，展示般地在這個不算大的空間裡掃過一圈，「美得嚇人。我沒想過艦上有這樣的地方，是Jim帶我上來的，」她邊說邊奇怪起怎麼旁邊那人一聲不吭，低頭看去才發現那個小小的傢伙不知何時捲成一團，已經睡得不省人事，「……明明剛才還在講話，他這是沒電嗎？」

「人類5歲兒童的體能──」Spock掀了掀唇，又因為Uhura介於無奈和好笑的神情將其他言語收了回去，他在看起來真的像是一顆黃色小球的Kirk面前蹲跪下來，在把他搖醒和讓他繼續睡之間舉棋不定。

「可能不太容易醒，」Uhura盯著那張軟呼呼的睡臉，語氣充滿不確定，「值班時間也過了，送他回房去睡？明明身體就是小孩子，硬要值同樣的班數……」末了了已經接近抱怨，Spock點點頭，伸手把睡趴的Kirk小心抱了起來。

Kirk迷迷糊糊地睜開半隻眼睛，完全沒有清醒，雙手下意識地就環上支撐自己的溫暖身體，「Spock……？艦橋……讓Soctty……曲速5……」

小小手掌傳來的溫暖和毫無保留的信任在那一瞬讓瓦肯人僵在原地，他一手穿過Kirk的膝蓋後方，另一手環在他身後固定，然後他突然無法確定接下來還可以做些什麼。那些柔軟的豐富的情感從懷裡的小人身體上、毫不客氣趴在肩頭的臉頰和呼在頸間的氣息滲進Spock胸口，他能從中分辨出信任、縱容、擔憂、憤怒和一些他完全搞不清楚到底是什麼的情緒，以及哀傷，他完全沒有心理準備會在不透過連結的情況下感覺到這些，那是來自Kirk的情感，毫無疑問，出自那個他曾經深入其中與之共存的燦爛靈魂，但遠比他之前接觸到的更為粗糙、直白，強烈而純粹，他之前就不曉得如何應對Kirk的情感，而現在他對怎麼處理這個更是毫無概念。

是在發現Spock好像就這樣抱著Kirk一動也不動將近5分鐘，Uhura才終於忍不住繞到他倆身前，「你、」她盯著Spock，在那毫無來由的瞬間感覺她好像從來沒有真正仔細看過他。那是一張無法單純用溫柔或冷漠描述的臉，幾近沒有表情，甚至眉眼不動，只在那雙巧克力色的眼瞳深處天崩地裂。她看著他、和趴在他懷裡的Kirk許久，才又一次開口：「……Spock？」

那個人像是因為她的聲音猛然回神，他極其迅速地看向她，抱著Kirk的雙手穩定，眼中的動搖和震驚在他沒有自覺的狀況下組成了某種不知所措，她幾乎要因為那一瞬間消失卻又立即回到他身上的自控感覺心痛，Uhura擠出一個微笑，「讓他回去睡，小孩子容易感冒。」

又隔了一小會兒才點點頭，Spock抱著Kirk走向通道，或許是行走時的振動影響了小人的安眠，他一手揪著Spock後領，小小聲咕噥著「夜班船員……派對狂歡……」幾個不明所以的字眼，或許Spock自己完全沒有意識到，但就在那短短的時刻，他發自真心地笑了起來。

而他身後的Uhura注視著那個她從來沒有在這個Spock、年輕的Spock、我們的Spock臉上看過的微笑，突然懂了Spock剛才凝視Kirk的眼神，那些無聲潛行在他眼底、不屬於瓦肯的那些東西，或許，接近地球人所說的恐懼。


	5. Chapter 5

「──那麼，還有什麼我需要知道的？」仔細讀完之後核可了最後一份文件，Kirk伸手將滑到鼻樑的眼鏡推回原位，另一手將PADD交給等在身邊的文書士，「是我的錯覺還是這幾天的報告真的比較少？」

「沒有比較少，」Rand對他好笑地搖頭，「Mr. Spock做過優先排序，只留下最急迫、必須由艦長直接處理的那些，其他一部份他處理完了，另一部份他說下星期再遞交也行。」

「嗯～」Kirk道了謝讓忙碌的文書士離開艦橋，他側身半趴在艦長座位的扶手上，以一種歪斜的姿勢盯著斜前方的Sulu，一直等到Sulu受不了背後那討人厭的視線回頭時他才對他咧開嘴笑，「有什麼好玩的嗎？」

「艦長，我可以體會你不想離開艦橋的心，但是，」黑髮的舵手在說話時總帶有某種奇異的嚴肅感，他平靜地看著Kirk，態度不因那個5歲的外表有所改變，「醫生交代過的，企業號不用童工。」

Kirk隔著鏡片瞪視就算說出這種話表情也絲毫不變的Sulu，他可以肯定Sulu在內心偷笑，他有一點點提高的尾音和微瞇的眼角都顯示他正在笑，可是表面上很難抓出破綻。他轉趴到另一側，眼鏡又滑了下來這次他乾脆把它摘下來改掛到領口，空閒下來的雙手捧著臉頰呆坐著，視線不是故意地留在Chekov後背，隔了遠比Sulu要久些的時間之後，領航員才在不經意回頭時注意到那個兩眼發直的小人，Chekov露出一個以他的智商來說太過憨直的笑，他往口袋裡掏了掏，起身走到Kirk面前把幾顆糖果塞進他掌心後又一言不發回到自己的位置上。  
Kirk盯著手裡那幾顆色彩繽紛的糖果，一時哭笑不得。

這是他們停留在Antipode星的第10天。  
研究計畫進展順利，Antipode人在確定往來合作的對象「絕對誠實」的前提下，果然一如傳說中的和善、真摯，甚至忠誠。他們一絲不苟地提交所有承諾過的資料，那其中包括了某些對目前尚且無解的傳染病可能有效的植物研究報告。Kirk讓Spock全權負責那些科學上的資料文件，做為首席科學官，同時也是個充滿好奇心──Spock當然不接受這個形容──的瓦肯人，可以第一手接觸、討論這些星聯從未曾接觸過的資訊，他相信、不，他知道Spock打從心底樂此不疲。最好的證據，就是每天晚餐時豐富的固定會報。  
在第一天兩人一起到餐廳吃飯，毫不意外地引起一陣騷動──和比較出乎Kirk意料的，他對這個騷動適應不佳──後，他決定就連他自己也該減少在艦上四處走動的頻率，而Spock對這一點毫無異議。  
第二天的午餐在他還沒什麼特別想法前，就得到了Sulu順手從餐廳拎來的迷你漢堡，他一度懷疑是不是Spock提過這件事但又自己否決，而因為那個人是Sulu，所以好像也沒什麼好奇怪的。之後的午餐更像是說好了一樣，總會有艦橋成員「剛好」先去了餐廳，「順便」就帶了艦長的份回來，雖然他在某天收到Marcus帶來的沙拉全餐時心生怨恨，但說真的，這件事本身沒有任何可以被討厭的地方。  
而晚餐則是另一個迅速確立下來的模式，即使他再怎麼抗議，艦橋成員也總有各種方式──比如帶著滿滿關懷責難不贊同的無聲凝視──讓Kirk不得不放棄繼續待在艦橋上，或許會有個人無視他的不快陪他走到餐廳，絕大多數時候，原本可能在科學部或哪個研究室的Spock總會等在那裡，剩下的那些時候，Spock則是直接從艦橋和他一起出發用餐。  
對這一點Kirk倒沒什麼意見，畢竟盡快順利完成這個合作計畫就是他們現在的任務目標，他也的確知道自己現在的體能和成人時完全不同，Spock，做為全星聯、不，全宇宙最優秀的大副，每天的晚餐是他快速匯報當日計畫進度的時間。並不是沒有書面報告，事實上直到現在，Kirk也還是會定期收到Spock整理歸納過的報告文件，只是他總是在讀那些報告時不知不覺地睡倒在可能任何地方（有幾次是在艦橋上，幾次像是在Spock身上，一、兩次在餐廳，另外還有一次，非常恐怖的，似乎是在McCoy身上）。  
一開始Kirk對此大惑不解，就只是些書面文件，他就算不見得喜歡也不可能厭煩到什麼程度，而且很多全新的研究內容根本就是他大有興趣的知識。直到某一次，McCoy例行抓他到醫療艙做每日檢查時突然問：「Jim，你是不是看東西不清楚？」他才驚覺好像的確如此。  
視力檢測沒什麼大問題，簡單來說就是他的視神經還沒發展成熟，有一點弱視，看一般物體還好，螢幕上的字跡在他眼裡有很多地方融成糊糊的團塊，他不需要盯著螢幕多久眼睛就自然而然感覺疲倦。另外，他的專注力也不夠，15、20分鐘，半小時就是上限，他的思考依然迅捷、敏銳，但他容易分神到其他可能根本不重要的東西上，完全忘記了他手上正在處理的到底是什麼。  
不只是他的好醫官，就連Kirk自己都覺得這樣下去不是辦法。還在想著能有什麼解決的方式，第二天Scotty就神神秘秘地往他手上塞了個小包裹──而那些明明一臉想笑又故意不笑出來，動作誇張地蹲在Kirk面前，說話還盡用疊字的惡意行徑，Kirk基於上級和友人的寬宏，決定不予計較──，裡頭裝的就是他不曉得和McCoy怎麼裝配出來的兒童用眼鏡。  
專注力無法長時間集中的生理問題無法解決，但至少視力上得到改善。Spock知道這件事後雖沒有發表任何意見，卻改在晚餐時以口述的方式簡短將重點事項口頭報告，而Kirk注意到每一次報告時間都不超過20分鐘，又是好幾天之後的事了。

有這種體貼的不只是Spock，雖然Kirk沒有因為自己變小了這件事調整太多值勤時間，但他很快就發現自己待在艦橋上越來越無事可做，他的船員本來就很優秀，而老實說，當他們就是停在某個友善行星的衛星軌道上待機的時候，一個艦長沒有太多閒事可做才是件好事。

「我去──」Kirk掀了掀唇，才一出聲就知道周圍幾乎所有人都以最不著痕跡的方式把注意力集中到自己身上，他想隨口說個什麼地方又沒法真的隨口說說，他在心裡嘆了口氣，「走走，有緊急事件立刻叫我。Mr. Sulu，艦橋交給你。」

「是，長官，」素來沉穩的舵手對他點點頭，Kirk跳下艦長座位，在有任何人提議跟來前快步走進高速電梯，在門關上時隱約聽見Chekov小聲詢問「放艦長一個人沒關係嗎？他還那麼小……」的聲音，無奈又好笑的情緒作用下Kirk完全不想回頭對此發表什麼意見，他在電梯啟動前都還沒決定自己到底要去哪裡，隨手指定了個樓層，他在踏進走廊的瞬間想起了那天和Uhura一起散步的事，略一思索，他抱著一點點躲開現實的心思鑽進另一條維修通道。  
不同於之前那個通往孤形過渡段的空間，這條通道更窄、幾乎沒有多餘照明，但對一個5歲的孩子來說還是足夠寬敞，Kirk俐落地延著J氏管往高處爬，抓住橫桿、貓著身體繞過工程管線，他熱愛這個，打從他第一次正式拿到企業號、第一次帶著她出任務開始，這就是他私下最有興趣的娛樂活動。  
他花了數不清的時間，帶著PADD或管線配置圖，從任何一個沒被哪位船員注意到的地方爬進J氏管，有時Scotty會是他的伴，輪機長對企業號的愛近乎偏執，Kirk偶爾會懷疑Scotty血液中屬於蘇格蘭的頑固大多消耗在如何對這位女士精準示愛上，這是Scotty的說法，翻譯成一般人聽得懂的語言，就是校準、調整、讓她能夠順利地發揮比最高更高的效能翱翔星際。也有些時候，Chekov會跟他、大多是他們一起，蹦蹦跳跳地追在Scotty身邊研究調整，偶爾提出一些讓Scotty第一直覺破口大罵，仔細想想卻又拖著Chekov去實際測試的想法。  
那很有趣，不過更多時候，Kirk還是喜歡一個人，在沒人注意的時候悄悄溜進身邊某個維修通道。一旦隔絕艦上活動的人聲，管道裡共振的低微嗡鳴、氣流擠壓的細碎尖哨，和隔著壁板傳來機具運行的沉沉轟響，那是純粹船艦的心跳和呼吸聲音，是她正在宇宙中悠然前行、活在這片星空間的證明，這就是當他第一次在愛荷華的夜空下遇見這艘銀白船艦的剎那，被無數工程燈光包圍的她對他發出的召喚。Kirk愛死了這個，愛死了停留在她血管中的某一處，把手放在無所謂哪個地方，感受她的自由與無畏，和她緊密相依。  
就像現在。  
Kirk的目標是一個幾乎不會在管線圖上被注意到的狹小平台，位置靠近慣性減速系統，除了例行維修檢測，根本不會有人到這個地方來。他花了比平常所需更多的時間到達他的目的地，就著某個監控螢幕上那點微弱柔和的藍光爬到角落，舒適地躺了下來。  
這裡不是他在企業號上的最愛，他無疑更喜歡那些可以仰望艦外星空的景觀窗或透明帷幕，但這裡是他的私人珍藏，隱密、足以伸展雙腿，溫度控制孔邊的凹槽還能冰上幾瓶啤酒，後方大型機械運轉的聲響隔著幾層壁板顯得低沉柔和，卻永不停歇。這裡是一個休憩之地，是他真正感覺疲倦時想要獨處的地方。所以他躺在這裡，在彎曲的金屬框架和管線包圍下，枕著自己的手臂，他打了個呵欠，對自己好像還是高估了5歲身體的體力有些後悔，他心想著時間還早，他只是閉一下眼睛，然後就得告訴至少Spock他只是想獨處一會兒，就一小會兒，然後……


	6. Chapter 6

「艦長不在艦橋是什麼意思？」質問的聲音冷靜卻銳利，瓦肯軍官視線迅速在艦橋上掃過一圈，確認那個小小的黃色身影的確不在這裡，他在看見被遺忘在座椅上的通訊器時皺起眉，完全不是故意卻讓他面前的Chekov畏縮了一下。

「艦長說要去走走，」年輕的領航員說，小心翼翼縮著肩的神情動作讓他看起來又更無辜了一些，「那大概是……三小時前，」他補充，出於本能地往後退了一小步。

Spock注意到了那個動作，但他其實無法理解為何對方會認為有必要感到畏懼。Kirk的生理狀態的確退回到5歲左右的年紀，可是他的靈魂依然是個成年人，他有足夠的智力和知識不做出傷害自己的事，更何況他在企業號上，這幾乎就是宇宙間萬事萬物的真理，Spock點點頭，「了解了。」

「呃……」一時無法判斷Spock的情緒，單從表情來看平靜無波，質問的犀利又像是對他們搞丟了艦長大感憤怒，Chekov在Spock只淡淡說出「了解」時完全不受控制地又往後縮了一小步，即使在身高體型上都不是那麼回事，但他老覺得自己在Spock面前顯得很小很小。「那……」

Spock困惑地看著他，挑起一邊眉毛，「Mr. Chekov，你對執行自己的勤務有任何疑問？」

「沒有、沒有，」差點跳了起來，Chekov連忙轉身回到自己的位置，才坐下就看見Sulu不著痕跡地對他眨眨眼睛，「你怎麼不救、」他才張口又猛然閉上，忍不住用俄語嘀咕了幾句到底為什麼要問我，一邊把視線挪回面前的星圖上決定就此生根。

沒有多加注意Chekov多少顯得委屈的樣子，Spock思索著Kirk會獨自去了哪裡，沒有意識到自己皺起的眉一直沒有鬆開。即使在企業號上不會有危險，但是、  
通訊器響起，Spock才按下開關就聽見McCoy壓得低低的吼聲，「醫生，」Spock冷靜打斷有些沒頭沒尾的抱怨，「有什麼事嗎？」

『你有沒有和Jim在一起？我呼叫他好幾次了。』

「不，艦長不在艦橋上，」Spock回答，卻沒有立刻說出「沒有人知道他在哪裡」，他安靜了幾秒等待對方回應，McCoy卻只是重重『喔』了一聲。「醫生？」

『他反正不在罵你也沒意義，』McCoy的聲音聽起來很平靜，甚至有點粗魯──那種曾被Kirk說是南方佬的軟式語調，不常在McCoy說話時出現，但偶爾注意到時，話題多半和Kirk有關。『他答應我每天晚餐後都會到醫療艙報到的，之前幾天可乖得很，』他說，不像是特別要誇獎誰的意思，卻又像是故意說給Spock聽，『你們今天特別晚吃飯，他跑哪去啦？』

連續數日都和艦長一同進食當然不是秘密，Spock毫不奇怪McCoy為何這麼問，他只猶豫了很短的時間，「我不知道艦長在哪裡，」停頓了一下，他又說，「他離開艦橋時並未交代去向。」

『他、』短暫的停頓像是一時詞窮，McCoy咬著牙，音調不自禁高了起來，『不在怎麼不找?!他才5歲！我以為你會好好把那小混蛋繫在褲腰帶上！』

Spock花了幾秒思索這個比喻的含意，「第一，一個真正的5歲兒童不可能適任星艦艦長職務，我們的艦長並不真的只有5歲；第二，」沒有理會彼端傳來的『我當然知道！』，Spock接著說：「繫在褲腰帶上的形容具有明顯的從屬影射，我認為這用於兩名對等的成年人之間非常不合宜。」

『不合──』McCoy停了一下，『好吧，是不太對。抱歉，』他說，語速飛快，聲音卻很誠懇，『他的知識可能是個成年人，但身體不是。他消失了多久？』

「約三小時左右，」Spock回答。

『好像也沒很糟……我們找找？就幾個有空的人四處看看就好？』

即使說出明確的建議，McCoy語調中的徵詢也還是讓這個句子成了某種妥協和請求，Spock全不認為McCoy有此必要，卻又因為突然意識到對方的憂慮而對此不置一詞，他快步回到科學官的位置，一邊低聲說，「沒有那個必要性，艦長是現在船艦上唯一未成年的人類，有足夠的條件在全艦進行生物搜索。」

『……對！我怎麼忘了這個。』McCoy驚叫起來，『那你快找啊！』

「正在進行中，」Spock回答，卻又盯著螢幕顯示的結果困惑地皺眉，「電腦，再次進行生物搜索。」

聽見Spock聲音中的疑惑，McCoy急匆匆地問，『怎麼了？找到了？在哪？』

Spock盯著螢幕，像是對自己看見的東西充滿不確定，「從位置上來看，他在慣性減速系統……上方，」他同時調出船艦平面圖和管線圖，直接進行人工比對，在McCoy想出那到底是什麼地方之前補充，「靠近觀測甲板，但位置更高，我想那裡是個維修點。」

『……他在那裡做什麼？』

「無法得知，」Spock說，卻想起他上次也是在一個船艦上的空洞找到Kirk和Uhura，他腦中浮現那片深遂的宇宙，語氣不禁多了一絲猶豫，McCoy異於平常的緊張讓他忍住了那句「或許他又睡著了」，「我可以照著管線圖上去找他，」最終他這麼說。

『等我，』McCoy飛快說著，一邊像是已經開始移動，『哪裡見？』

對McCoy說明了可能的位置，Spock同樣快步走進高速電梯，他沒預期到McCoy的動作會比他更快，這也導致他在到達目的地時已經看見醫官盤起雙手，焦躁地在那個維修通道前來回踱步時吃了一驚。「醫生，」他說，那個男人立時抬眼看來，很快地點點頭。

「我想他是從這裡爬上去的，」Spock研究著手上PADD裡的管線圖，比對了大致的地點，「從結構上來看，那裡或許無法讓兩個成年男性同時站立，」他指著那個小小的點，「就只是個維修點。」

焦躁地噴了口氣，McCoy惡狠狠地抿著嘴，肩膀以下的肌肉緊繃，「他怎麼找到這種鬼地方的？」

Spock沒有答案，他轉身研究被拆開的面板，「我可以從這裡上去，」他想了想，「或是，你想要上去找他？」

McCoy瞇起眼瞪著那個滿佈線路的入口，認真考慮了一會兒才搖頭，「我怕我一上去就會把他抓起來往下扔。」

點了點頭，Spock才彎下身又停住動作，再開口時的語調帶有一種謹慎的困惑，就好像他正看著答案卻不曉得問題是什麼，「艦長沒有遭遇任何危險，」他說，毫不意外地看見McCoy瞪大了眼，「不同於之前的未知病症，現在艦長的身體讀數正常、精神狀態良好，從生理上而言，他非常健康，即使受到異常作用影響，他的情緒反應、」Spock可以感覺到胃部在憶及從Kirk流向他的豐沛情感那瞬間猛然一墜，但他把那些壓到思緒最底層，「也沒有什麼不對勁的地方，恐懼或害怕成年人是本能反應，提供適當的阻隔，他有充份處理這些的能力，倒趾人的科技能力應可信賴，4天後他們回復原本年齡的可能性遠比失敗的可能性要高，」他迎向McCoy盯住自己的視線，從中看見從一開始就已然存在，而且隨著時間過去絲毫沒有減退跡象的擔憂，「我說的每一點你都清楚，但你依然過度緊張。」

「過度？」McCoy停了一小會兒才開口，音調比他以為的更加尖銳得多，他捏了捏鼻樑，試圖把那些纏著自己不放的焦慮甩開一些，「我過度緊張，」他喃喃重覆了幾次，稍微冷靜下來，只剩下聲音依然乾燥粗嘎，「你研究過人類幼童嗎？」

Spock不明所以，但還是老實地搖頭。

「這麼說好了，你知道一個正常的人類小孩，要到幾歲才會說謊？」沒等Spock回應，McCoy就豎起4隻手指，「4歲，只要大腦發展正常，只要4歲他們就自然具備說謊這種技能，比智力發展成熟更早，要我說，說謊就是種人類本能，我女兒不到1歲就會為了不想喝奶假哭，連學都不用學。」

微微一愣，Spock想起他們通過真知儀之前倒趾人的說明，『這不是任何種類的懲罰，來自星聯的朋友們，』那些看起來像是倒立著的人類們這麼說，聽起來無比真誠，『通過這道門，你們會成為無法用謊言做為手段或武器的狀態，和我們一樣。』  
「無法以謊言做為手段或武器，」Spock低聲重覆，「倒趾人們是這麼說的。」

「你那天就這麼說過了，我想這是真的，但這也就是整件事最他媽怪的地方。你看看其他人，13到15歲？拜託，一個正常人活到這年紀早就不曉得說過多少謊、騙過多少人了，怎麼可能最老實誠懇？所以那個真知儀判斷的方式一定不是誠實，或者說，不完全是能不能說謊這一點而已。」McCoy停了下，一邊揮揮手像是其實他本來並不想討論這個部份，但還是說了下去，「這幾天我和Dave他們聊了不少，我問過了，他們自己對回到這個年紀的原因有沒有什麼想法。」

Spock直到這一刻才意識到McCoy這幾天的擔憂或許不減反增，他微微挑起眉，「結論是？」

「Dave在15歲那年搬離他長大的祖父母家，回去和父親的新家庭住在一起；Mitchell在14歲那年第一次離開家，進了全住宿式的寄宿學校；Nancy的母親在她13歲那年過世，她有了一個新媽媽，同年又多了一個新妹妹，」McCoy嘆了口氣，「注意到了？他們都回到生活有所轉變的年紀，我想，那是因為他們在那些時候，學會了──」

「用謊言做為手段或武器去保護自己，」Spock很輕很輕地說，就在這個瞬間，他突然懂了McCoy所展露的所有擔憂事實上都不僅止是擔憂，更更是某種更不能更明白說出口的同情和心疼，甚至是悲傷，對那個只有5歲大，所有人都心知肚明有一個糟糕童年的James T. Kirk。

「他才5歲，你想想他長大之後的身高，他5歲大的時候居然只有90幾公分?!」McCoy抹了把臉，緊繃的肩線沒有放鬆，他就保持著緊繃的狀態垮下肩膀，壓抑著想對什麼東西大吼大叫或抓起來猛搖的衝動，他心裡上對終於可以對某個人說出這件事鬆了口氣，卻又因為對象是Spock而感覺不安，他覺得Spock可以懂、他知道Spock可以懂，但同時又無法理解自己為什麼可以這麼篤定，「我沒有過度緊張，我就只是有點──」他長長嘆了口氣，強迫自己稍微放鬆下來，「受不了看到這個。」

Spock沉默了許久，才靜靜點點頭，轉身準備鑽進維修通道之前，他又突然旋身走到McCoy身前，對McCoy半是戒備半是困惑的「怎麼？」感到一陣輕微的有趣之情，他在決定伸出手的同時隱約覺得那很像是Kirk會有的情緒，但他再一次忽略了它。「我不該這麼做，但或許這是你需要的，」他說，將三隻手指輕輕放在McCoy右臉上，非常短暫的輕按又離，不算意外地看見McCoy震驚又不知所措的神情。

「你、對我做了什麼?!」McCoy摀著自己的臉喘出一聲哀嚎，被Spock碰觸的地方還留有一絲奇特的熱度，但他根本不在乎那個，他在意的是腦子像被翻動了一下的詭異感，小小的、5歲大的Kirk睜大那雙鈷藍色的眼直直看著他，「你知道我是愛你的」，迷你的Kirk在他腦海中說，每一個音節都無比清晰。

「只是提醒，當時的艦長也不需要自我保護，」Spock說，看著抱頭慘叫的McCoy，不知為何竟浮現一股快感，被Kirk的情感影響而受到衝擊終於有了同伴的快感，他在驚覺自己下意識勾起嘴角的瞬間抿緊唇，沒有等McCoy回應，他轉身鑽進被Kirk拆開的維修面板，帶著殘餘的笑意爬上維修通道。


	7. Chapter 7

Spock沒有花費多少時間，就在那個維修點上找到了酣睡的Kirk。  
「果然睡著了」是第一個想法，Spock在爬上平台前就看見那個小小的黃色人影蜷臥在一角，微弱而平穩的呼吸聲讓他一時沒有開口叫醒他，Spock走到他身邊蹲下，在幽微的光線裡安靜凝視那個側身安睡的小人，一手鬆鬆搭著曲起的雙膝，另一手握成小小的拳頭抵著臉頰，平靜的睡臉在一個眨眼間把Spock拽回那豐富多彩的靈魂深處，他彷彿又一次看見那些燦爛的記憶碎片，和那道溫暖的光。他記得自己走進那片暈黃時受到的衝擊，隨之而來的影像竟是那個人、另一個Spock伸出手抵上他的臉，不需開口，聲音已直接迴盪在靈魂深處。  
我曾經、也永遠是你的朋友。  
他曾經、也永遠是……  
Spock猛地睜開不知何時閉上的眼把自己從錯亂交雜的回憶裡拉回現實，然後竟無比震驚地發現自己在毫無意識間伸出手，把那只有自己一半大的拳頭包在掌心，而Kirk小小的頭顱或許是順勢靠向這份溫暖，額頭抵著Spock手背，柔柔摩蹭著還抹了他一手口水。Spock幾乎笑了起來，只是幾乎。  
他艱難地把手抽了回來，用了比自己以為的更多的意志力，他輕輕搖晃睡得一臉幸福的Kirk，「Jim，」他在聽見自己的聲音時僵了一下，深吸了口氣才重新開口，「艦長。」

「Spock？……Spock?!」才想倒回那隻溫暖的手上又在下一秒驚醒，Kirk在意識到面前的人是他的大副時差點沒直接跳起身，「怎麼了？出了什麼事──我在哪？」

「觀測甲板上方的G-17維修點，」Kirk驚慌的反應反而幫助Spock找回了自控，他若無其事地調整姿勢，一邊扶著Kirk坐正起來，「和上次的弧形過度段一樣，相當鮮為人知。」

Kirk聽出他的聲音中非常細微但的確存在的指責，想起這已經是幾天來第二次被他在平常不該出現的地方找著，Kirk抓抓自己睡亂的一頭短髮，笑得有些尷尬，「我睡著了多久？」

「或許兩、到三小時，考慮到現在的艦長爬到這裡所需花費的時間，也可能更短。」

「好了我知道了，我會反省，」因為Spock特意加強語氣的「現在的」畏縮了下，Kirk對他豎起一隻食指，又突然笑了出來，情緒轉變的速度連他自己都有點訝異，「現在你知道我兩個秘密基地了，又是生物搜索？」

Spock點頭，「我不得不承認這是找到艦長最快的辦法，可惜的是無法長期使用。」

「嘿，別說你比較想要我一直保持5歲大小就為了讓你容易找到，你也想搶Rand的工作嗎。」

就連Spock也聽得出那不是個真正的問句，「一名5歲兒童將無法擔負星艦艦長之職，而那完全不符合我的期望。」他淡淡地說，神色平靜，音調卻堅如頑石。

或許是因為Spock說話的方式太過理所當然，Kirk是在隔了一小會兒之後才猛然意識到自己聽見什麼，卻已經不及反應，他最終只是點了點頭，「我會變回原來的樣子的，」他說，輕快的聲音底層帶著某種無可摧毀的堅定，「就算變不回來，我也還能再長大一次。」

Spock花了一小段時間試圖判斷Kirk語中認真的程度，最終覺悟自己並不真的在意，他知道自己正被Kirk幾近蠻橫的自信牽著走，卻也同時知道某一部份的自己早在不知何時已經接受了這個。「瓦肯人的平均壽命超過兩百年，」他說，聲音輕柔而慎重，就像一個無論何時都會實現的承諾。

Kirk似乎因此呆滯了一小會兒才轉頭看向他的大副，孩子的臉龐在螢幕微弱藍光中閃現的卻是成年人的表情，他凝視Spock許久，才安靜、審慎地點了頭，「兩百年，」他喃喃，眼前彷彿浮現一雙蒼老而睿智的眼睛，冷靜理智同時飽含溫情，那雙眼和他面前尚且年輕的Spock悄然疊合，Kirk在那些痛楚悲傷深遠的思念再次席捲而來前轉開了頭，「回去吧。」他說，率先幾步滑進維修通道，聽見Spock跟在他身後動作的聲音，或許不經意，他還是在前方無聲笑了起來。


	8. Chapter 8

最終，外遣小隊的成員們果然依倒趾人所說，在再一次通過真知儀後恢復了原本的年齡──McCoy不厭其煩地再三確認數據，徹底打破Nancy倒轉青春（哪怕只有一點點）的美好幻想，而那些對迷你版艦長無法忘懷的船員們只能抱著PADD哀哀嘆息。

「這次的任務你們辛苦了，」Kirk──不再是迷你版本──在鼓勵這次的小隊成員時這麼說，「回到過去也是有趣的體驗，總部通知，有另一批疫苗樣本要從GR-35殖民星送來，希望能由已有合作經驗的我們轉移給倒趾人，我想就維持這次的小組編制──」他停了下來，逐一看過面前幾位軍官驚恐的表情，轉頭爆笑出聲，「我開玩笑，開玩笑的，別那麼緊張。事實上是，我們即將離開這個星球，你們各自選時間放假，時間直接呈報給Rand就好。」

難得待在艦橋的McCoy好氣又好笑地在旁看著幾位軍官從崩潰到喜悅的情緒轉變，那個一手製造恐慌的禍首在那三人離開之後還歪在椅子上笑個不停，McCoy終於忍不住踢了他一腳，「就不能成熟點？」

「我發現保持童心是件很不錯的事，」Kirk邊笑邊說，看起來完全沒有打算反省。

McCoy翻了個白眼，「是啊，很高興看到你從5歲長回10歲。」

「我也很高興看到你從12歲長回，Bones，你到底幾歲來著？」笑得一臉無辜，Kirk作勢要拿自己的PADD，「你說個人資料上寫著？我怎麼沒印象啊。」

「Jim！」

「艦長，」幾乎是悄無聲息地介入McCoy和Kirk之間，Spock雙手負在身後，神情鎮定，只在微微挑起的眉梢看得出一絲介於不耐和好笑之間的情緒，他在得到Kirk的注意力後又靜靜後退了一步，就停在距離那兩人各有一步之遙的位置，或許離Kirk近些，「資料交換全面完成，資料庫連結將在雙方核可後正式終止，請艦長確認。」

Kirk微微偏著頭注視Spock，眼中無聲的詢問得到對方一個明確的頷首，「這裡是聯邦星艦編號NCC 1701，企業號艦長James Kirk，確認終止資料庫連結，代碼1111。」

「這裡是聯邦星艦編號NCC 1701，企業號首席科學官Spock，確認終止資料庫連結，代碼100100001001。」

通訊器中幾乎同步傳出倒趾一族的科學長官確認的聲音，Kirk在Spock確認雙方資料庫已經正式分離之後吁了口氣，「結束了。Uhura，回報訊息給總部，另外替我發一封感謝信給倒趾星總理，感謝他們的協助。」

「是，長官。」

「Spock，」Kirk對他點點頭，「你也辛苦了。」

瓦肯軍官神色平靜地回望著他，停頓了幾秒才轉身回到科學官的座位。盯著他的背影，McCoy撇了撇嘴，「就連魔法都無法改變他，果然瓦肯人的血管裡流的是史萊姆吧。」

「請容我提醒，」Spock頭也沒回，「瓦肯人的聽力是地球人的三倍。」

McCoy嘖了一聲，不肯承認自己多少有點惱怒，「你直說你聽見了不行嗎！」

「他有，」直到McCoy含糊的碎碎抱怨告一段落，Spock似乎也專注回自己的工作後，Kirk才很輕、很輕地說，聲調幾不可聞。

「啊？」

「我說，他有作弊的潛力，」Kirk說，聲音裡有種奇特的篤定，他的視線停在Spock頸側，那裡有個並不明顯的傷疤，或許是某次打鬥或意外留下的傷痕，一個小小月牙般的淺色痕跡，不仔細看幾乎看不出來。而他非常肯定那個傷痕在前幾天要比現在清晰、明顯一些，就像是才傷癒不久的樣子。那個痕跡在他們回到原本年齡時悄然褪色，現在看起來像是已經隔了至少兩、三年，而那正是他們第一次同時登上企業號的時候。

「你說什麼？」

沒有回應McCoy的疑問，Kirk知道那是即使說明了McCoy也不會懂……不會再有另一個人懂得的感受。他的視線從Spock身上挪向主螢幕外深不見底的宇宙，那個同時既陌生又熟悉的人影悄然浮現在廣闊無邊的星辰之間，蒼老平靜的臉上帶著獨特的溫情，Kirk凝視著他，不是透過雙眼而是透過身上某個從未自覺存在的感知，那個或許被稱作靈魂的部份，彷彿能在他身側看見另一個並不存在卻又好像永遠都在的身影。Kirk想著Spock說的兩百年，表情在某個時刻顯得遙不可及，「他可是我們的Spock，」他喃喃低語，過於輕柔的音調透出一股堅定，即使沒有任何人能夠聽見。

「他就是Spock。」


End file.
